Plug-In Baby
by Frogs-N-Achemists
Summary: Keroro had invited the Garuru Platoon for a New years party, and Tororo didn't like the sound of that. Having to see that annoying yellow freak again? No way. Tororo will soon regret wanting to avoid Kululu during this party. Rated T for minor language. Credit to KuruSouchou on Tumblr for the image, sorry I couldn't ask, this was written in a hurry.


**Plug-In Baby**

12/30/2012, 12:25PM.

New Years Eve was tomorrow. The Keroro platoon has started to put up decorations around the Hinata's house. Of course, one member has decided not to join in at the time. Kululu was in his lab, as usual, but instead of messing around with inventions or snoozing off, he was actually contacting someone. The yellow keronian had logged into his normal programs earlier in the day and after a while, he messaged someone.

"Hey, pinky. ;3"

It seemed obvious he was talking to that pesky brat, Tororo. Although they were rivals, they still joked around from time to time. 'Tororo is typing' came up on the screen, and after a minute, his message has come up.

"IT'S SALMON. S-A-L-M-O-N."

Kululu would always laugh at that. yes, Tororo wasn't a full pink color, but he still took it. He knew Tororo got mad very easily, and Kululu didn't care how much he bothered the tadpole. It always wounded up funny.

"Ah, yeah. I know that. Wow, you still haven't figured out this game yet. (| u |)"

"...What are you talking about...? .3."

Kululu got out of his chair and he had to get some laughter out of his system. Tororo was so confused by what his rival said, and it seemed funny to Kululu. Nobody knew how, but it was. As Kululu got back in his chair, he began to type once again

"Nothing, you wont' get it, brat~!"

"You made a typo, won't*. Pu pu~"

Kululu's hands were tired from typing, hence the sudden typo. He called the tadpole and set up his mic. The young keronian responded with video, sound, and an annoyed tone.

"What now, lemon?"

"No biggie, it's just that my platoon is putting up decorations at the moment, and I have nothing to do, so I thought that I could try to bother you."

"Screw off, old man."

Tororo had ended the call, and by the looks of it, he had signed off. Kululu sighed and headed for the living room. He couldn't wait for tomorrow, it was gonna be a fun day. He couldn't predict the future, but this time he was sure things would go as planned.

1:27PM

A while after their chat had ended, Tororo set his laptop on the ground, and plopped onto his bed. He hated it when Kululu would mess around with him, riddle after riddle, joke by joke. Time went by, and before long, Tororo was at the edge of the front of his bed, tapping buttons quickly on his PS3 controller, playing a shooting game. His leader, garuru stepped into the messy room, and yelled his name a few times. Tororo finally realized that Garuru was calling him and he paused the game after a while of yelling. He was actually in his gaming zone, and didn't realize it.

"NEW RECRUIT!"

"SHIT!" He paused the game at that moment, sat up, and looked at Garuru with a straight face. "Uh... y-yes...?"

"Get to the conference room. Now. Stop fooling around and listen for once."

"Yes sir!" Tororo stumbled off of his bed at Garuru had left. He was shocked at first but he gained his balence after a while.

1:45PM

In the conference room, Tororo was the last to arrive. As everyone looked at him, he sat down and acted like nothing happened. Garuru cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Well, my brother's platoon had some information for us, and it seems at their leader has invited us to a new year's party." He said, holding up a note that had the info he had told. Taruru raised his hand and blurted out, "I'm going, no doubt!" Zoruru shrugged, and Pururu smiled at the idea of a new years party with Keroro. Tororo, though, had to think for a moment. Yeah, sure, a party sounded fun, but the thought of seeing Kululu there made him shiver. He decided to go and he would do his best to avoid him. "I'll go, too." Garuru stood up and announced, "Okay! The party is tomorrow. Look your best and don't screw anything up!"

After the meeting, Tororo went back to his room and looked at the TV screen above his bed. Turns out he hadn't paused his game and he died. He sighed, restarted his game, and brought up from him and Kululu's previous chat, "...Am I really that pink...?"

12/31/2012, 4:20PM

Keroro called his platoon to the livingroom, and they awaited their guests' appearances. an hour has passed, and they were scattered around the house. Keroro was doing laundry, Dororo was in the ceiling, Tamama had grabbed some snacks, and Giroro was polishing his guns. Kululu brought a laptop after a while and messaged Tororo once again.

"Where the fuck is your platoon, brat?"

"THE INVATATION SAID 5 PM ARE YOU BLIND" Tororo rudely responded.

"I'll go tell them =3="

Kululu closed and set his laptop down and tapped Keroro's shoulder. "Uhh...Garuru's paltoon isn't supposed to come until 5 o'clock" Kululu told him. Keroro announced that and everyone went back to their activities. Kululu actually waited in the room for a while and before long, A ship had crashed onto Giroro's tent. The Garuru Platoon has arrived!

Both platoons were scattered around the room. Keroro and Pururu had sat on the couch, talking about invasion plans and what not, Zoruru and Dororo were trying to remember each other's names, Garuru and Giroro were practicing aim outside, Tamama and Taruru were playing around inside. Kululu was trying to find Tororo, but he wasn't in sight. He checked the walk ways, his lab, most of the rooms he could enter. He wasn't in sight. He got into Garuru's ship and he walked around for a bit. At last, Kululu saw Tororo's tail peeking from behind a chair, and since Kululu was sadistic, he wanted to scare the little guy.

He whispered in a frightening tone, "Why can't you face reality, huh?"

"OH MY GOD!" Tororo had jumped a little and he fell on the ground, his legs still in a criss-cross. Kululu had given out a string of laughter and the tadpole stood up, glaring at him. "YOU BITCH!"

Kululu enjoyed that. Tororo's reaction was priceless to him! They headed back to the house and the older one was still giggling about the others reaction. Things were gonna be fun for him tonight.

10:35PM

Everyone was chatting about how their year was, most of them being good years. Tororo was sitting a chair, looking around. He was still attempting to hide from his rival. He was so annoying to him yet he was used to it. The TV was turned onto a news channel, which was celebrating the new year with the ol' countdown. Even if it wasn't close to midnight, he didn't care. At least he knew what the time was.

"So, having fun?"

Tororo heard Keroro's voice from behind. He turned his head and there he was. "Eh, Better than last year...I guess...?"

"C'mon! We're supposed to be celebrating! Get in the mood!" Keroro pulled Tororo out of his seat "Have some fun!"

Tororo sighed and he walked around. he had a small talk with Zoruru, a fight with Taruru, and messed around with Tamama. He was having somewhat of a good time. He didn't care to hide from Kululu for long. Well, that was what he thought. Kululu walked beside Tororo and rested an arm on his shoulder. Tororo looked at him, but the adult said nothing. Instead, he smiled at the other. Tororo sighed in releif, since he thought something bad would happen. He shouldn't have worried so much about tonight.

11:57PM

Keroro had called everyone outside for the countdown. Kululu was trying to find Tororo, and in a hurry. He didn't want to ruin his plans for this celebration. He ran back inside the house, and he wasn't inside. He ran back outside, and looked around the yard. He found the little tadpole poking at Giroro's broken tent. Kululu ran to him and he grabbed his arm. Tororo looked at him, confused. Kululu pulled him over to the rest of the group and it was close to the countdown. 2 minutes later, Keroro started with 59, but the rest were waiting until the 15-10 mark. Kululu was standing next to Tororo, and Kululu patted his back, and told him, "Happy New Year, pinky." Tororo chuckled, and replied, "You too, lemon." Then, the countdown started.

"10...9...8...7..." Kululu held Tororo's hand while they were counting.

"6...5...4..." Everyone was getting excited.

"3...2...1..."

12:00AM

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everyone exlaimed. The fireworks were being set off and everyone was cheering.

It was the perfect time for Kululu to make his move. He turned Tororo around to face himself, held him tight, and suddenly kissed him. Tororo's eyes widened from behind his glasses and his face was bright red. Tororo tried to pull away but Kululu was clinging onto him. He believed this was a "New Years Kiss." Kululu had the kiss go on for a bit. Tororo finally pulled away for a breath, and he actually smirked a bit.

"Why did ya' do that?" Tororo quirkily asked him. Kululu replied with a flavorless tone.

"...I...Never really had...a midnight kiss..."

Tororo felt a little bad for Kululu. Even though he never had one too, that was both of their first New Years Kisses.

"Neither did I, until now."

Tororo had jumped up and hugged him tightly. It was a troublesome year for the 2, with all of their bickering, and hacking battles, but it was all worth it. Kululu hugged him back and they had a thought in their heads. 2013; A better year, and may it be a memorable one, just like last year!

* * *

_Happy new years, everybody! I hope you enjoyed this fanfic, and I worked hard on it! Sorry it sucks though. GK457 OUT!_


End file.
